nitros_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iola Lilac
Appearance IolaDesign1.png IolaPre-timeskip Pjs.png IolaProm.png Iola Pj.png Iola's Car.png|Charge Viola IolaTimeskip.png|Iola SAGA Iola is a pale young woman who has dark orchid hair with bangs which go up to her thighs. Iola wears a purple and gray leotard which shows of the front of her breast and has a gap below her belly button. On her shoulders she wears light pink pauldrons which are like spider webs. She wears gray fur on her sleeves, her left sleeve is silver while her right sleeve is purple. Iola's sleeves wrap around her upper arm ending at her wrist. On her stomach Iola wears a silver half-cuirass which is connected to a gray train and a long purple skirt. She wears dark purple shafts which lead to gray sandals. She has small bat ears which are hidden under her hair Post-Timeskip Iola has cut her hair short with a ponytail ending at her stomach, She has a swept hair in the top-middle of her face. Iola also has a purple eyepatch covering her lost eye. Iola wears a purple, silver and pink business shirt with a longer collar which has 2 pink stripes on her front hips, her sleeves cover up her thumbs as well as on her right arm she has a bionic hand. on her shirt she wears a silver button up vest . Iola has a pink belt which has a pouch containing basic medical supplies such as bandages. Iola wears purple jeans which lead up to her purple and black boots. Pajamas Iola wears a purple short sleeved shirt with a dark purple wing stretching from her left and a light purple collar, She wears purple shorts. Prom Iola wears a purple and gray strapless tank top which has a slit in it above her right hip which connects to her skirt, the parts covering her breasts are grey. Iola's sleeves are mismatched on purpose, Her left sleeve has a butterfly motif on the top of the sleeve while her right sleeve/glove is connected to directly to the shirt and has a folded part at the top. Iola wears a purple skirt which ends at her ankle, Iola wears dark purple, pink and black boot heels, the shaft of the boot is pink with curls on the hem. underneath the shaft is dark purple and pink stockings. Post-Timeskip Pajamas Iola wear a dark purple and black top with a gap on her stomach leading to her waist, around the seams of the shirt are black flower details, the collar of her top is dark purple. Iola wears purple shorts with a dark purple stripe going across the legs. Personality Iola is the quietest member of ALRT even keeping a quiet voice while around her friends however if you try to make her repeat what she said one too many times she will shout it very loudly and get VERY flustered afterwards. Her mannerisms initially caused a lot of trouble for ALRT as they could barely hear which meant they struggled to form strategies. In her spare time, eventually Iola learned sign language which she taught to her friends and family in order for them to know what she is saying without having her repeat it multiple times. In her spare time she experiments with Dust and elements of remnant to see if she can create new dust or a new material to enhance weapons or armour. History Early Childhood Iola's Family run one of the most popular local dust creators in Stryke, Iola helped her parents out when she isn't at school. This is also where Iola developed her genius skills in making new vain, when she was 12, Iola accidentally mixed Fire and Earth vain which created Lava vain, which helped boost income coming into the shop as it was an exclusive dust which can only be bought from them. Dein Academy Iola moved to Vale with her older sister to open a satellite shop and once they hired a few more people for that shop, She enrolled at Dein. Iola was always the very quiet one which sits at the back of the room due to her sensitive hearing due to this she also heard all the behind the back teasing people said about her, which exacerbated her shyness to the point where she would refuse any friendship in fear of rejection. Iola created her weapon in order to stay away from the roars of Grimm. Beacon Academy Iola was able to get an airship to Beacon with people who didn't talk very often on the trip mostly due to being nervous, which made the trip more enjoyable for her. When Iola arrived at Beacon she immediately ran to the auditorium in order to avoid most of the chatting of the new students, it was here where she first encountered Adamine (it was more heard her rather than encountered) which the volume of Adamine's voice distressed Iola to the point of having a panic attack. When Iola was doing the team selection exam, she got partnered with Aera Mar and they picked the Black Queen Piece. Once Iola was able to tolerate Adamine's volume, She started to realise that she has allowed Adamine into her heart. While Iola didn't participate in her Team pranking Cardin, she did support it and even gave them some ideas when they had no luck, In the Vytal Tournament Team ALRT advanced to the 2v2 however they were eliminated in their match Battle and Fall of Beacon In The Battle of Beacon, the Whole of Team ALRT were taken out by multiple Alpha Beowolves and a Deathstalker with Aera taking severe damage to her right arm and Salacia being snapped, Brina took severe damage to both her legs which now require bionics to preform some of the stunts that she could do before, Iola losing her left eye and her left hand and finally Adamine suffered heavy internal bleeding and heavy lacerations everywhere but her hands and head however they did take the large group of grimm down with an explosion of Dust from their remaining dust that aren't in their weapons. This event also sparked the creation of The Everest Orchid Inn Combat '''De Lavoisier: '''Lavoisier is a Milkor MGL grenade launcher which uses collection of grenades filled with different chemical solutions such as HCL, Octane and Sulfuric acid which she keeps in a specialized pouch built to be immune to any reactions to avoid any unnecessary injuries, the grenades explode in 3 seconds which when used with dust can make some interesting effects for example magnesium ribbon + fire dust makes a flare/ long lasting flashbang. '''Bacillus: '''Bacillus is a bionic hand which generates a blade of ice dust which is last line of defense, the hand also has a built-in laser which allows Iola to detonate her grenades instantaneously which allows her to use them as flares. This weapon was created in the timeskip. Iola's Aura Colour is Slate Grey Semblance: Twitch Iola generates a protective electrical field by causing static electricity to gather in her hands through friction. The field is 5 metres long and 2.5 metres wide. the field is created by the electricity travelling through the spaces between the air molecules. anyone outside the field cannot enter the field but they can dissipate the field by shooting it which would disrupt the travel of the electricity otherwise it will naturally dissipate after 2 minutes. repeated use with exhaust Iola and burn her hands. Stats Relationships Aera Mar Iola was very shy when the team was first created which meant co-operation was initially hard as they both talked very quietly but once they got to know each other, they were very talkative and usually can be found playing GnG (Grimms and Grottos) with their other friends. Their team attack is called Descarga Violeta Brina Terran Iola was initially very nervous around Brina as she acted very cold around Iola. Once Brina realized she was acting like people used to treat Aera, the pair became friendlier to each other Adamine Riddare: Iola early in their relationship would try to avoid Adamine as much as possible, due to her sensitive hearing as Adamine is very loud and boisterous, However once Adamine noticed this behaviour (as she is quite oblivious), She talked to Iola and tried to learn to catch herself when she became too loud around Iola. Trivia *Iola is the latin form of Iole meaning Violet *Lilac is a purple flower *The images are created with Rinmaru's Video Game Avatar Creator *Iola has cochlear Hyperacusis but to a lesser extent then what most people who have it. Hyperacusis is a condition which makes the ears sensitive to certain frequencies and volumes